In a Little While
by Anndy Malfoy
Summary: AD/MM, it mostly focuses on MM, and its a tad ansgty...and I left out ages for a reason...anywho....yeah, read now...


Disclaimer: Right then, well, the song belongs to Uncle Kracker, and the characters belong to JK Rowling, no surprise there huh? Anywho, here it is:

__

Here's to the good life or so they say  
All those parties and games that all those people play  
They tell me this is the place to be  
All these beautiful people and nothin' to see  


Minerva McGonagall entered Hogsmeade, shopping list in hand, bag on her shoulder, and mind on something completely different.

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Minerva's mood was more melancholy than joyous. This was their day, and he wasn't here for it.

  
_Sometimes I feel like something is gone here  
Something is wrong here, I don't belong here  
Sometimes I feel like a stranger in town   
And I've lost what I found, it'll all turn around  
_

Signs of the war was popping up everywhere now, the telltale signs of fear of everything from bombings to Grindelwald.

She inched past a dark alley. Minerva shivered, Hogsmeade was supposed to be a safe haven; she had always felt safe when Albus was here.

Albus, it all came back to him, didn't it?

__

  
In a little while I'll be thinkin' about you  
In a little while I'll still be here without you  
You never gave me a reason to doubt you  
In a little while I'll be thinkin' about you baby...I'll be thinkin' about you baby  


Albus Dumbledore, barmy old codger that he is, (or was, Minerva thought bitterly.) he had gone of a month ago to find Grindelwald, and no one had seen hide nor hair of him during that time.

She entered Gladrags Wizard Ware, and went straight to the back of the shop, intending to find her friends matching cloaks.

  
_On the other side of a coin  
There's a face there's a memory somewhere that I can't erase  
And there's a place that I find someday  
But sometimes I feel like it's slippin' away  
_

Upon exiting the shop, she was accosted by a worn looking British soldier.

"Minerva McGonagall?" He rasped, his voice was deep, but weak and hoarse.

"Yes?" She asked worriedly.

"Come with me, please." The worn man said simply, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the scared little town.

  
_Sometimes I feel like something is gone here  
Something is wrong here, I don't belong here  
Sometimes I feel like a stranger in town   
And I've lost what I found, it'll all turn around  
_

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Later." The man said.

He stopped, turned to her, and removed a torn piece of parchment from his cloak.

**__**

'I told you I would come back.' Was all it said, she read it over twice, three times, before looking into the soldiers face.

  
_In a little while I'll be thinkin' about you  
In a little while I'll still be here without you  
You never gave me a reason to doubt you  
In a little while I'll be thinkin' about you baby...I'll be thinkin' about you baby  
_

"Albus?" She whispered.

He said nothing, just looked at her. His nose was broken, it was obvious from the purple bruise rising out from the grime that covered his face, and his hair was caked with dried blood, making the short (he had cut it before he left) auburn locks brown. But his eyes were the same. The startling blue colored orbs were pooling over in tears of relief.

Then he nodded.

  
_Some things are lost some left behind  
Some things are better left for someone else to find  
Maybe in time I can finally see  
I just wonder, wonder if you think about me  
_

He brought her into his arms, and she went, unresisting.

Then she pulled back, and smacked him hard.

"Ow!" He said, his voice was still gravelly.

"That was for leaving and letting me worry for a month!"

__

  
Sometimes I feel like something is gone here  
Something is wrong here, I don't belong here  
Sometimes I feel like a stranger in town   
And I've lost what I found, it'll all turn around  


"Its good to see you too, Minerva."

"Gods Albus, you had me so worried!"

He grimaced as she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Its over now." He whispered. "Grindelwald is gone. We are free."

She looked up into his eyes.

"I love you Minerva McGonagall." He whispered.

"And I you Albus, and I you."

  
_In a little while I'll be thinkin' about you  
In a little while I'll still be here without you  
You never gave me a reason to doubt you  
In a little while I'll be thinkin' about you baby...I'll be thinkin' about you baby._

Authors Note: I wrote this? I wrote this little useless piece of fluff? Yeah, oh well. Anywho, I think the ending lacks something…any ideas? I'll be happy to use them and repost them if you've got any…any at all?

Ok, will you review and feed the muses please?

-Anndy


End file.
